


Winter wonderland

by bloodsuitsandtears



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsuitsandtears/pseuds/bloodsuitsandtears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Christmas drabble I wrote like two years ago</p><p>They go to the Winter Wonderland in London's Hyde Park<br/>(well one of them insisted to go)<br/>And now Jim wants to go on another ride or rollercoaster...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter wonderland

"Can we, can we, can weeee? Sebbyyyy?"  
Jim was almost jumping up and down like a little child.  
"Pleeeeeease?"

"No, we can't. You had enough sweets and chocolates you'd throw up..."

"I won't I promise" childish sweet smile and big brown eyes looking up at him "Pleeeease?"  
Sebastian just rolled his eyes. "But you had enough mulled wine to imagine your own ride"

Jim came closer and tried to look seductive "Maybe you want a ride..." He trailed down the zip of Sebastian's jacket, who on the other hand, couldn't hold back a chuckle. "No, honey, you better need to sleep"  
Sebastian tried to find a way out of the overcrowded Winter Wonderland and checked for EXIT signs.

"But..." Jim started.

"No"

"But you don't even know what I was going to say" Jim insisted.

Sebastian knew this, so he turned around and smiled "Alright. What is it?"

That took Jim a bit off guard "Er... ahm... I forgot..."

Sebastian's smile just became wider. "Then we can go home now"

"Nooo, I..."  
"What? You're drunk, or very tipsy, and we should go home"

"I'm not" he tried to sound serious and convincing.

"Whatever you say..." Sebastian found an exit and lead them out of Hyde Park and to a car that was already waiting for them.

Both in the back seat, Jim nuzzled closer and mumbled something inaudible, he was slowly falling asleep, it was an exciting afternoon and evening.  
"Mmhm" Sebastian agreed and wrapped his arms around the smaller one's frame, blew the rest of the glittery plastic snow out of Jim's dark strands and placed a kiss on his hair. "Love you too, my little Christmas elf"


End file.
